Today, recording of scenes is very common. Audio and/or image data, such as still images and videos, are captured in many different situations. For instance, people want to record significant events in order to be able to later share the events with others and to create memories from the events. Hence, when a significant event occurs, people use smart phones or other audio or image/data capturing devices to immediately record the event.
Further, it is increasingly common that audio and/or image capturing devices are permanently installed in certain locations. For instance, conferencing equipment may be installed in conference rooms and surveillance systems may be installed in people's homes.
An amount of audio and/or image data recorded by capturing devices is already enormous and hard to manage. Thus, it would be desired that audio and/or image data is only captured when actually relevant. This capture of relevant data is commonly used in surveillance systems, when images and/or videos are only captured once an alarm event occurs.
It would be desired to improve control of audio and/or image data capturing devices in relation to a relevance of a scene to people.
US 2014/0234815 discloses an emotion signal detecting apparatus including a sensor unit which detects a biological signal and an environmental signal of a user, and a control unit configured to generate emotion information based on the biological signal and the environmental signal.
However, there is need for improvement in using an emotional state for controlling capture of a scene.